Fireworks
by Alan Slingby
Summary: Eric takes Alan to the Fireworks Festival in Japan. There, he tells Alan why he reminds him of fireworks and why he loves them and him.
1. Fleeting Beauty

It was late August in Japan and the later night was falling onto the festival. The stars above twinkled and shined, the moon eluminated it's immence light, and not a cloud was blocking it tonight. Below, lanterns glowed and children ran about. The main event to the festival was going to start any minute.

"Just follow the sound of my voice Alan. We'll be there in a minute!"

"Eric- kun! Where are we going?"

"You'll see! Just keep your eyes shut!"

The taller of the two shinigami held his hand and lead him up a staircase. Once reaching the top, he used his free hand to push open the door leading to the roof top.

Alan instantly felt the summer breeze on his cheeks and the laughter from the festival filled his ears. Where did Eric take him? Probably somewhere up high since he remembered going up stairs.

"Almost there Alan, keep them shut for a bit longer." Eric said soothingly, his hand tightening in grip. Together, the two shinigami walked across the rooftop, their geta making clicking and clacking noises with every step. "Alright Alan, stay still for a minute," the hand slipped away and Eric took a step back. He gazed at his friend for a moment. For the whole festival, they were running around, playing games, and having a great time. Eric didn't have a chance to really get a look of how Alan dressed up for the event.

He was wearing a light purple yukata with butterflies of a variety shades of blue dancing across the cotton fabric, a dark purple obi wrapped around his thin waist and formed a perfect bow in the back. It was simple but the blonde thought that Alan looked _simply_ beautiful. He gave a sigh, thinking how plain he must have looked compared to his fragile friend. He only wore a dark blue yukata with no real pattern, but had the same obi as Alan wrapped around his waist, only his bow wasn't as neat and clean.

Pulling out a blanket from his bag, he gave a final look over Alan and smiled. Eric placed down the bag before spreading the blanket on top of the roof, not being able to take the smile off his own face.

In the distance, the first firecracker went off. It was small and golden, your basic firework that started things off.

"Eric! We're going to miss everything! Can I open my eyes now? !" Alan asked impatiently, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Yeah, you can open them up now Alan." Eric said as he sat back onto the blanket, Alan standing directly in front of him yet off the blanket.

Alan opened his eyes slowly and looked ahead of himself. Below, he was able to see the festival that he and Eric spent almost all day at. When he looked back up, he was able to see the next firework go off into the sky. He stared in awe at the fleeting light, never have seeing fireworks in his life before. "Er-eric..." he breathed, whirling around to see his partner sitting on the blanket.

"You always said you wanted to see fireworks Alan so I brought you to the fireworks festival. I good place to see some I think," he smiled up at him.

"You-you didn't have to Eric! I mean... well... thank you..."

"It's not a problem, now come here. You'll get cold standing on the roof like that."

Alan laughed warmly and got down onto the blanket before crawling into Eric's lap. "You're too good to me you know?"

"That is my goal." the blonde reaper said smirking, wrapping strong arms around Alan. "Now...let's watch the show shall we?" and at that, more fireworks were released to light the night sky. There were all sorts in every color Alan could think of. He would have to do something extremely special to thank Eric for taking him here, but for now... he would enjoy the show and the warm chest pressed again his back.

Eric, instead of watching the show, was more focussed on Alan's face. The whole time, the brunette was smiling with eyes wide in awe at some of the more fancier fireworks. The colors to each one reflected off of his pale face and in his eyes. Alan seemed to be in a trance at the beauty of the colored lights. There was nothing like this in London, not with all the tall buildings and manors.

The fireworks continued to paint the sky for ten minutes more, each set more facinating than the last. Alan stiffled a yawn, his eyes starting to feel heavy. The music from the orchestra, the late hour, and the warmth provided from Eric made him far more tired than he liked. The fireworks he was watching now were amazing, and completely stunning. Soon, he knew that this would be over. The day he spent with Eric would come to an end as well the summer season. He wouldn't fall asleep yet, even if Eric's sturdy heartbeats were lullabying him to sleep. When the crackers weren't booming, that heartbeat was all he was able to hear. The only way he could tell the difference between the two was that the fireworks were sent up in visable color were as Eric's heartbeats sent sparks flying inside Alan's own heart.

"...hey Eric-kun?" Alan asked, stiffling yet another yawn.

"Hnm? You getting tired Alan? Want to go back to the inn?" Eric asking almost worridly.

Alan shook his head. "I want to ask you something... why do you like fireworks? It's obvious you do if you came out here to see them before..."

"Now let's see how I can put this..." he rested his chin ontop of the chocolate locks on Alan's head. "Well... they're a fleeting beauty. They're only alive for so long... but in those few seconds they are the most beautiful. Before they go up in the sky... all they really are is gunpowder and a mixture of grounded metals to give them color... I'm not sure what they are after, but I know it wasn't what they were when they're in the sky." he smiled, pulling Alan just a bit closer. "They also... remind me of a certain someone I know..."

"And who's that?" Alan asked, unable to hide the yawn this time.

"A young shinigami that goes by the name Alan Humphries..."

He blushed heavily at his friend's comment. He-he thought he was beautiful? No way... no way... "You-you think I'm... beautiful Eric?"

"I do... I think you're absolutly stunning...you may only live for so much longer Alan... but I know you'll always be beautiful while you're still alive... even when the Thorns take you... I'll still think of beautiful you are..." he breathed huskily. "...and I love you Alan... and yes, I just said that I loved you..." one hand traveled from Alan's waist to the back of his neck, so he could turn Alan's head to face him. "And if you still don't beleive me... then here..." closing his eyes, he placed his lips against Alan's. It was a chaste kiss, something you would give your lover on a regular basis.

Eric smiled into the kiss, seeing is how Alan didn't pull away. More the oposite, it seemed as though Alan pressed himself a bit closer to Eric's chest and deeped the kiss. All to sudden, the kiss broke, leaving the two men slightly breathless.

"...I love you too then Eric..." Alan breathed, adusting himself in Eric's lap so that his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. "...for...for a long time I've loved you..." lips were pressed into one another once more, only not as soft, now it was more demanding but still holding the love they both shared for each other.

Their passion burned as bright as the fireworks display. Neither cared if they were missing the end to the show, all they cared about was the feeling the other gave to him. Even long after the last firework set was shot into the sky, the two were wrapped up into each other's arms, Alan fast asleep against Eric's chest. The blonde gave soft kisses to the chocolate strands of hair, his hand rubbing the small of Alan's bath smoothly. "...I'll remember this summer forever Alan... the lights... they all were shining so bright tonight..." he gave one final kiss to Alan's lips. "...but none were shining as bright as _my _light... you..."


	2. Goodbyes

Eric stared up at the fireworks display with a hurtful expression. It felt as though yesterday he was here with Alan, the brunette sleeping against his chest after the long day the two had shared.

"...hey Alan... you liking the show? Hey! A red one! You think Grell would like that one?" Eric asked, smiling at nothing but memory. He looked down next to him. Instead of seeing his beloved, all he saw was a photograph of the ill reaper. "You're right... he would like it."

Alone, Eric watched the fireworks, his heart prickling with pain as memories that summer filled his mind. Soon, fall would come once again and summer would come to an end. The end. That's all this place had to offer him now were ends. The memories of the last moment his lover had, the fact that the festival was to say goodbye to summer. He hated it. He hated saying goodbye. But he loved the fireworks too much.

Fleeting beauty.

That's what they are.

That's what _he_ was.

Alan was Eric's fleeting beauty. His fleeting light that still seemed to linger longer than death.

Eric watched the fireworks with 'Alan.' He still tought of that one summer day when he was with him.


End file.
